Snoke
Snoke was a force-sensitive male of a species of humanoid alien. He was Supreme Leader of the First Orider and claimed to have seen the rise and fall of the Galactic Empire. He rarely was seen in the flesh, and prefered to command from the shadows talking to his underlings in a giant hologram form. Snoke is extremely powerful in the force and yeses these abilities to complete his goals. He was able to manipulate and turn Ben Solo to the dark side and have him as his apprentice. Rise Snoke, who was really named smigel, was a hobbit that fell into mount doom. After that Smigel, who had already changed his name to Gollum before, changed his name again to Snoke. Snoke decided he wanted to be like Emperor Palpatine so he imitated him the best he could. Snoke's evilness caught the eye of the Enforcers of Disney, who recruited him as a minion. Darth Disney was impressed and allowed Snoke a position of power in his universe. Disney Canon Snoke would come to control the organization known as the First Order. The very Galaxy moves at the will of Snoke, who can use his manipulation to gain control over his foes, giving them his desires. He took the son of Leia and Han, Kylo Ren as his apprentice and trained him in the dark side. Kylo destroyed Luke Skywalkers New Jedi Order and killed most his students. Cold War Years later, the droid BB-8 had part of a map to Luke Skywalker given to him him by the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron , who got it from an old guy on Jakku named Lord San Tekka. Ren killed Tekka but he did not have the map. Snoke gave the First Orders General Hux permission to destroy the Hosnian system where the New Republic capital was. The New Republic was then destroyed by Starkiller Base. Snoke then heard about the scavneger girl Rey, who had resisted Kylos mind probe. He demanded that Ren bring her to him for unknown reasons. Ren then killed Solo because Disney are assholes and then lost to Rey who escaped. Poe then destroyed Starkiller base. Hux brought the wounded Ren back to Snoke aboard his secret ship The Supremacy. Snoke ordered Hux to attack the Resistance during there evacuation from their base following the destruction of Starkiller Base. Hux caught up to the Resistance with the First Order fleet but failed to prevent the majority of the Resistrance from escaping after the sacrifice of Reisistance pilot Paige Tico. Snoke called Hux, and a hologram form of Snoke, his head only, magnified to about 10 times it usual size, yelled at Hux for his failure and slammed him to the floor with the force. Rey found Luke on his island and Ren went to Snoke who now had a cool Golden robe with some golden slippers. He sat in his throne room guarded by the eight Elite Praetorian Gaurds. Kylo got mad when Snoke said he was a failure for losing to Rey. Kylo stood up angrily and Snoke electrocuted him with force lightning. Hux probably found it funny. Snoke then arrived in his ship and began to destroying the resistance ships. He detsroyed all but one of the Resistance ships. Finn and Rose Tico had snuck onto his ship but where betrayed by the Lando ripoff DJ who told Hux and Phasma about the Resistance transports fleeing the Raddus command ship. They began destroying the transports one by one. Rey went to the Supremacy to try to turn Ren back to the light side. Kylo captured Rey and brought her to Snoke. Snoke tried to turn her to the dark side but she resisted, trying to force pull her Lightsaber from Snokes throne to her. Snoke then used the force to hit her in the back of the head with it. He then showed Rey the live video of the resistance transports being destroyed and told her that all was lost. He then used the force to freeze her in front of Kylo Ren and told him to kill her and fulfil his destiny by doing so. Kylo raised his saber to Reys chest, at the same time turning the one on Snokes throne with the force. Snoke then declared that Kylo would kill his true enemy, as Kylo ignited the Saber on Snokes chair, stabbing the Supreme Leader in the gut. Snoke looked shocked. Rey then used the force to pull her saber through Snokes chest, cutting him in half. His upper body fell from the throne, leaving his lower body and dissected hands on his throne. The praetorian gaurds then attacked Rey, as they failed to protect Snoke before he was cut in four parts. Rey and Kylo killed the failure Gaurds. And tried to pull the Lightsaber from each other. The blade split in half, like Snoke did and Rey and Kylo were knocked unconsciou. Resistance Vice Admiral Holdo rammed the Raddus into the Supremacy at light speed in the greatest suicide hit ever, killing Holdo and many on snokes ship. Rey awoke first and fled before Kylo awoke. Little did anyone know, Snoke lived. His body faded when Kylo and Hux left his throne room. He returned far away and prepared a new paln that began with getting a new Red Lightsabe. He then though of Kylo killing him and got very angry. He prepared to get reven on his former apprentice. He changed his gollum face a bit so he would not be confused with him. Snoke got a new ship and left the disney canon into the old canon where he manipllated Darth Elmo and caused lots of chaos before returning to the disney canon to see if Kylo was dead yet. Personality And Traits. Snoke was cunning, maniplutive and very powerful. He used his manipulation to unite the former empire to the first order and to turn Ben Solo to the dark side. He used his immense power in the force to bridge the minds of Rey and Kylo. He is a Reylo. Powers and Ablities Snoke could use Force throw and Force Lightning. He could slam the thick head Hux to the ground from the other side of the Galaxy. He was able to raise Rey high into the air and torture her with the force as well as freeze her so Kylo could fulfil his destiny. He was able to bridge the minds of Kylo and Rey. Trivia and Fun Facts. . Snoke is a Reylo. . He wears slippers because he enjoys The comfort of wearing them . He is very rich. . he likes the colours red and gold. . people like trying to guess the true idenity of him. . he is confused with his cousin.Category:Evil